


First Date

by kuguuri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, First Date, Fluff, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuguuri/pseuds/kuguuri
Summary: You're finally going on a date with Alisa Haiba!





	First Date

How you managed to score a date with Alisa Haiba was beyond you, considering your brain just stopped functioning properly whenever you saw her. (If you happened to be with Kuroo, he would jokingly recite his pre-match pep talk about allowing blood flow to reach the brain to you and you would punch him in the arm).

You just couldn't help it. Her tall stature in comparison to those around her would immediately catch your line of sight. Her long, light colored hair looked as if it was silk. A bright, yet soft smile always seemed to adorn her face. And her eyes. God, her eyes.  
Her beautiful, different-colored eyes that would be very attentive to whoever she was speaking to and how you could swear that there are literal stars shining in them sometimes. But your favorite thing about her was probably her bubbly and compassionate personality.

Alisa Haiba was an overall beauty. And you had managed to get a date with her.  
You had been pining after ever since your third year at Nekoma and you honestly felt blessed when you found out she went to the same university you did, allowing you to see her more often than you would at the volleyball matches. And now in your second year, you had finally gotten the courage to ask her out.  
When she had said yes, you felt as if your heart wanted to burst from your chest and fly off to paradise.

In your excitement, you had texted Yukie about it and she told you that you were totally whipped.

Currently, you were waiting at the station, waiting for Alisa's train to arrive. You planned to take her to this small café you often frequented with some friends or even on your own. You figured that a quiet and relaxing environment would be the best place for talking while eating some not-overly-fancy-but-still-delicious food. That and you could evade the summer heat just until it was cool enough for a slow stroll in the nearby park later in the evening.

You had wanted this date to be perfect, but also simple for a lesser chance of things going wrong. (You specifically picked a time in the evening when you were sure that a certain first year with a undercut and tongue piercing wouldn't be there. You knew him as a notorious flirt and did not want him to pop in on your date, though you were sure he liked one of the workers there, but you still weren't taking any chances).

While you were busy thinking about what could go wrong and how you could avoid it, a familiar, almost melodious, voice called out your name.

" _[Name]-chan!_ "

Your head snapped up towards the voice and felt yourself blushing. She looked so cute in her loose, flowly blouse and her ripped skinny jeans.  
Yukie was right. You were so whipped.

You finally responded once she was closer. "Hey, Alisa! You ready to head off?"

Hooking an arm around yours, she smiled and nodded. "Ready when you are, милая."

Instead of blushing again like earlier, you grinned.

"Off we go then!"

**Author's Note:**

> милая - Dear
> 
> if it's incorrect, please tell me!! i know spanish and english, not russian 
> 
> i finally made an Alisa story!!! she's the love of my life
> 
> did anyone catch the allusion to my terushima story?? haha i couldn't help myself 
> 
> also, there may be a momo story coming?? maybe  
> i lover her a lot too so probably


End file.
